


Baby Come On

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun isn't a bad ship y'all are just mean, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake x Sun, F/M, I'm sure Sun gets pegged, Sorry Not Sorry, Sun Wukong (RWBY) - Freeform, Sun x Blake, and Blacksun is WAY out of my style, any rude comments will be met with shame and judgment, as wild as that sounds coming from me, but I don't think Yang likes dudes, but yeah have a fic, i don't know if it's any good but it's a fic, if you're rude to content creators then your mom's a hoe, it may be a F/M relationship but it is NOT a straight one, like I'm a Wasp for life but I like Sun too, mention of Elderburn (Yang x Winter), mention of White Rose, one for my Eclipses, past Bumbleby, sometimes I think Blake should date Yang AND Sun, why am i like this?, written for the prompt 'someone else's style', y'all deserve nice things too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: A lazy morning for Blake and Sun before they go off to run errands and visit their teams. Blacksun / Solar Eclipse. Written for the 'someone else's style' prompt during RWBYAC.





	Baby Come On

**Author's Note:**

> As the Prince of Wasps, it's probably pretty wild seeing a BlackSun fic by me. But hey, it's not a bad ship. I just don't ship it as hard as I ship Bumbleby. Anyway here's one for my Eclipses out there. I hope I wrote them okay.

Sun woke up long before his alarm sang its miserable song. He always did, especially after moving in with Blake. It was almost as though he was scared that he'd miss seeing her do something cool. Then again, everything she did was amazing. He might really love this girl.

  
Her head was still on his chest from their snuggles the night before, making him grin. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. A completely different girl from the mess she could be when she was awake. She worried about more than she needed to, and Sun always tried to soothe her worried looks.

  
He placed a hand on the small of her back, playing with her hair with his other hand. She had the most glorious hair. Yang could brag about her golden mane all she wanted, she had nothing on Blake's locks. Although, Blake used to worship Yang's hair. Sun seemed to remember that they used to date. They weren't awkward around each other so it must have been a long time ago.

  
He could see that, though; Yang was a beautiful girl and a great fighter, and she cared about people more than anyone Sun had ever met. She and Weiss's sister made a fantastic couple. With Ruby dating Weiss, family functions must be wild.

  
A still sleeping Blake reached her hands up and ran her fingers through Sun's dangerously spiky hair. She kneaded his head with her soft hands. It was adorable when she did cat stuff. He whipped his tail around her waist to hold her so she wouldn't fall off the bed or anything.

  
"Good morning, Panther..." He told her softly. She stirred, opening her eyes and smiling at him.

  
"Morning, Monkey King..." She slid forward and stole a kiss from her favorite boy. Sun grinned into the kiss. Blake's lips were so soft. "Would it be okay to just do this all day?"

  
"It would be fantastic, but we both have errands to run today. We're both meeting our teams for lunch today, too." Sun ruffled Blake's hair some more, the black cat purring at the motion. He would have laughed, but Blake would make him suffer if he did.

  
"Oh yeah, that is today. Hopefully, all four of us will show our faces this time. Last time Yang dipped out last minute to go do something with Winter. Like, she's done that a lot lately. Winter's hot, sure, but we were her team before she ever met the love of her life."

  
"Didn't she date you before Winter?" Sun asked out of curiosity. Blake blushed and laughed.

  
"Thinking back, it was more like messing around. I wanted it to be more serious, and she seemed okay with that until she made heart eyes at Winter. Then again, you and I met not long before that." Blake yawned between her words. "Oh well, it's in the past. We're all happy now. I know I am. I get to rub against these abs whenever I like." She lightly clawed at Sun's abs. Sun grinned.

  
"You know, Yang has always had better abs than me..." Blake rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's statement.

  
"Nonsense! She just has boobs to go with them!" Blake snickered, Sun laughing with her. "That's why Winter always brags about them, anyway."

  
Blake kissed Sun's neck and nipped at it. She kissed her way down his pecs and abs. She certainly loved these abs. She scratched his back for good measure.

  
"Blake! We don't have time! I've got to get myself ready! I can't make the scene all slashed up! I'll look worse than Scarlet!" Sun complained, moaning as Blake's nails dug into his back.

  
"With that hairdo, nobody can look worse than Scarlet!" Blake fired back as she bit down on one of Sun's abs. "Besides, if you wore a shirt none of them would see the bite marks!" She chided. Sun rolled his eyes and pulled her up toward him, kissing her deeply. "See? You're into it now!"

  
"Babe, I'm always into you. But we can't spend all day conjoined at the waist, as much as I'd love to. Now let me go get ready." Blake hopped out of bed and crossed her arms.

  
"Maybe if you didn't take three hours or more to get ready we might have some time to pregame!"

  
"We might, but it takes a long time to look as good as I do!" Sun retorted. Blake rolled her eyes and climbed back in bed.

  
"I always look amazing, so I don't need to prepare!" Blake bragged. She brushed her hair and dressed soon enough. She was ready for her adventure before Sun had even dressed. "Told you!" She bragged again.

  
"Again, looking this fine is a process!" Sun replied with a smirk. He kissed and hugged her. "Bye Blake. I love you!"

  
"I love you too, Sun! Have a good day!" She replied as she stepped out the door to go meet her team for lunch. It would be nice to see them all. It had been far too long. She was sure Sun thought the same thing about his team. She was glad she wasn't visiting them, though. She loved them all dearly, but they were a neverending fountain of crotch humor.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Baby Come On' by +44
> 
> If Blake and Sun were together Blake would top sometimes. I feel like Sun would not mind getting pegged.  
Why am I like this? Hell if I know...


End file.
